theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of episodes of Soviet Ronalds Unchained
These are episodes of the INSANE new RMDH Channel series Soviet Ronalds Unchained. Season 1 Pilot: "The Insanity Continues!" Summary: Ronald McDonald and his crew throw an INSANE party in honor of their insanity. 1st appearance of Ronald McDonald and the Soviet Ronalds. Episode 1: "D'oh, I Missed!" Summary: A certain yellow father joins the Soviet Ronalds in hopes of gaining lotsa donuts! 1st appearance of Homer Simpson. Episode 2: "Super Duper Party Ponies!" Summary: Pinkie Pie's party pal arrives in RMDH to throw a swell party with his friend, and eventually joins the team. 1st appearance of Cheese Sandwich. Episode 3: "The Colonel Strikes Back" Summary: Ronald's eternal foe returns to cause more mayhem for the Soviet Ronalds. 1st appearance of Colonel Sanders. Episode 4: "Tails's Tales" Summary: A badass fox joins up with the Soviet Ronalds and explains how he became who he is today. 1st appearance of Tails. Episode 5: "Soviet Ronalds INSANE Thanksgiving Fest!" Summary: It's Thanksgiving time in RMDH, and everyone (especially Sweetie Belle) is ready to celebrate Thanksgiving, but the Colonel has other plans. This is the show's 1st holiday special and ties in with the special of the same name. Episode 6: "Bring In The Clone!" Summery: Colonel Sanders makes a evil clone of Tails named Dark Tails, then he kidnaps Tails and replaced him with Dark Tails in order to destroy the Soviet Ronalds from withing. 1st appearance of Dark Tails and the 1st episode written and directed by MilezTailzPrower. Episode 7: "Adamfu's Attack!" Summery: A Nazi named Adamfu appears in RMDH and threatens the Soviet Ronalds, forcing Tails to defeat him. First appearance of Adamfu. Episode 8: "Sweetheart Redheart" Summary: A loving nurse pony joins the Soviet Ronalds and takes care of Sweetie Belle and Fluffle Puff when they get sick. 1st appearance of Nurse Redheart. Episode 9: "Attack of the Astromenda" Summary: A corrosive donut starts causing problems with RMDH's computers, so Jimmy Neutron and Dexter team up to take care of him. 1st appearance of Astromenda. Episode 10: "Rise of the Global Navbar" Summary: An ugly white search bar appears on the old Soviet Ronalds Wiki, and Ronald enlists the help of his closest allies to get rid of it once and for all. 1st appearance of the Global Navbar and guest appearance by Yoshi and Drew Pickles. Episode 11: "Chris Chan Strikes Back!" Summary: The world's most reviled manchild returns to have his chance with the new ponies, but is once again outsmarted. 1st appearance of Chris Chan. Episode 12: "Fry Nights at Freddie's" 'Summary: The Soviet Ronalds attempt to play ''Five Nights at Freddie's, but they begin having second thoughts. Guest appearance by Freddie, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Episode 13: '''"Echo" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds buy an Amazon Echo, but when it starts to glitch out towards them, they must consult the Enclosed Instruction Book t fix it. Guest appearance of the Amazon Echo. Episode 14: "Elmo's Gay Adventure" Summary: Elmo and his pals return to RMDH after a long absence, but are yet again defeated. 1st appearance of Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder. Episode 15: "The Soviet Ronalds Movie!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds write a movie, and get Michael Bay to produce it. Guest appearance by Michael Bay. Episode 16: "It's A Very INSANE Christmas!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds celebrate Christmas, but Colonel Sanders threatens to destroy it. This is the show's 2nd holiday special and a tie-in to It's a Soviet Ronalds Christmas!. Episode 17: "Pinkie's Smile-tastic Day!" Summary: Pinkie Pie tries to cheer up her comrades because they're sad that Christmas is over, but Colonel Sanders will not allow it. Episode 18: "An INSANE New Year Party" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds ring in 2015 in the best way they know how, but you know who is up to no good. This is the show's 3rd holiday special and a tie-in to Soviet Ronalds INSANE New Year Bash!. Episode 19: "Greek Day" Summary: Tails and Ronald McDonald see who can speak nothing but the Greek language the longest, which eventually spreads to the entire Soviet Ronalds speaking the language. However, Colonel Sanders has plans to stop their fun. Episode 20: "The Colonel's Chicken Caper" 'Summary: The Colonel comes up with a plan to steal all of RMDH's chicken supply, but this catches the attention of the Soviet Ronalds. This is the Season 1 finale. Season 2 Episode 21: '"Nappa Does A Thing" Summary: An annoying Saiyan appears in RMDH to do some retarded shit, but Ronald and company stop him. 1st appearance of Nappa. Episode 22: "The Battle For Grimace Island" Summary: Grimace invites the Soviet Ronalds to his native home island, where they meet up with Grimace's kin, but the Colonel has a surprise waiting for them. Guest appearance by King GrimGrimAce and the rest of Grimace's kin. Episode 23: "Bring Your Family Members To Work Day!" Summary: Ronald declares a national "Bring Your Family Members To Work Day", so everyone decides to bring their siblings to RMDH. Guest appearance by Waluigi, Diddy Kong, Pink Gold Peach, Maud Pie, Shining Armor, Spike, Rarity, Skylynx, Darksteel, Dr. Cyanide, and Comys Prower. Episode 24: "Problematic Pedo" Summary: The pedophillic bear returns and tries to kidnap Sweetie Belle, but the Soviet Ronalds won't let him get away so easily. 1st appearance of Pedo Bear. Episode 25: "Order of Trouble!" Summary: One of Ronald's enemies arrives in RMDH to cause trouble by stealing the supply of McDonald's food. 1st appearance of Burger King. Episode 26: "Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game 2" Summary: Ronald decides to create a sequel to his best-selling fighting game. It becomes such a huge hit, even the Colonel buys it! This episode is a tie-in to the fighting sequel of the same name. Episode 27: "INSANITY on Yoshi's Island" Summary: The gang heads out to Yoshi's Island to meet up with Yoshi and The Soviet Yoshis, but Colonel Sanders tries to ruin it. Episode 28: "Lotsa Cupcakes!" Summary: Pinkie buys an invention that can shoot out cupcakes. But when it starts malfunctioning, Ronald must find a way to stop it before it destroys RMDH. Guest appearance by Professor E. Gadd. Episode 29: "WHERE'S MY BANANAS?" Summary: When his Banana Hoard is stolen, DK teams up with Wario to recover it and figure out who stole it. Guest appearance by the Dancing Banana. Episode 30: "Commander of INSANITY!" Summary: Ronald puts Grimace in charge of the place while he goes to a Barney Bunch meeting, but it doesn't take long before things get out of control. Episode 31: "Klash of the Kaiju!" Summary: Knifehead is brainwashed by the Colonel into turning against his fellow Kaiju, so Ronald and friends must get him back to normal. 1st appearance of Knifehead and guest appearance by Godzilla, Otachi, Leatherback, Predaking, and Gamera. Episode 32: "Battle of the Burgers" Summary: Wario and the Burger King fight over Wario's collection of burgers. Episode 33: "The Soviet Spielbergs" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds fly to North Korea to visit the Soviet Spielbergs. However, a certain Colonel is planning to make sure that they miss their flight home. Guest appearance of the Soviet Spielbergs. Episode 34: "Nightmare in RMDH 2" Summary: When Sweetie Belle has a nightmare, Ronald tries his best to comfort her. Guest appearance by Nightmare Moon. Episode 35: "When Good Ponies Go Bad!" Summary: The Colonel uses a brainwashing device to turn the ponies against Ronald and his friends. Now, the Soviet Ronalds must find a way to rescue the ponies and bring them under control. Episode 36: "Western Throwdown" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds go out to a Western town to have a rootin-tootin' good time, but the Colonel tries to prevent it from happening. Guest appearance by Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith. Episode 37: "Molestia Returns" Summary: Ronald receives a visit from his girlfriend, only to realize that it's her perverted counterpart in disguise! 1st appearance of Molestia. Episode 38: "Ice Hockey, Eh?" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds head up north to Canada to play a hockey match against a team of ducks! This episode is a parody of The Mighty Ducks and guest appearance by the Ducks. Episode 39: "Wrath of the Scatman" Summary: RMDH is rocked by a soundwave of Scatman John music. It's catchy at first, but then it starts to shake things up (literally!) in RMDH. Guest appearance by Scatman John. Episode 40: "Adamfu Strikes Back!" Summary: Adamfu returns and starts harassing Tails for being Jewish, so Ronald must apprehend him and prevent him from causing much chaos. This is the Season 2 finale. Season 3 Episode 41: "Remembering the Hub" Summary: Pinkie Pie, the other ponies, and Predaking are sad because the Hub network shut down, so they reflect on the channel's greatest moments. Episode 42: "The Interview" Summary: Tails manages to get a copy of The Interview, and the Soviet Ronalds decide to watch it. Episode 43: "Flutterbat Begins" Summary: When RMDH's apple and ketchup supply gets mysteriously low, Ronald finds Fluttershy's terrifying alter-ego scaring up the residence! Now the Soviet Ronalds must get Fluttershy back to normal. Guest appearance by Flutterbat. Episode 44: "Here's Johnny Test!" Summary: An annoying science kid starts messing with Jimmy and Dexter's science projects, so Ronald must track him down and show him who's boss. 1st appearance of Johnny Test. Episode 45: "The Super INSANE Bowl! Part 2" Summary: It's that time of year again, as the Soviet Ronalds challenge their foes to another swell Super Bowl-esque game of football! Episode 46: "Snowed In" Summary: A huge amount of snow covers RMDH, forcing Ronald and company to find warmer areas. Guest appearance by Olaf the Snowman. Episode 47: "Pranks Calls" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds decide to prank call all their enemies, leading to a crazy chain of events. Guest appearance by Jay Sherman from The Critic. Episode 48: "The Doodledoug Wiki Closedown!" Summary: The Doodledoug Wiki is shut down, forcing Ronald and the gang to retreat to the Soviet Ronalds Wiki. Episode 49: "The New Doodledoug Wiki!" Summary: Ronald decides to create a new wiki about Doodledoug3212 after the original one was closed down. Episode 50: "Sweetie Belle's Special Valentine" Summary: Sweetie Belle tries to go around RMDH giving cards to everyone for Valentine's Day, but Colonel Sanders will not allow it. This is the show's 4th holiday special. Episode 51: "Going to See Sponge Out Of Water!" Summary: Squidward invites the gang to watch The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: Sponge Out of Water, and everyone (especially Sweetie Belle) enjoys it! Guest appearance by SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton. Episode 52: "Finding Dr. Cyanide" Summary: Zero Tails appears in RMDH and asks the Soviet Ronalds to help her find Dr. Cyanide, who has gone missing. Guest appearances by Zero Tails and Dr. Cyanide. Episode 53: "Yoshi Needs Help" Summary: After a long absence, Yoshi asks the Soviet Ronalds to help protect Yoshi's Island from a swarm of Parasprites that have been eating the Island's crops. Return of Yoshi. Episode 54: "Where's Sweetie Belle?" Summary: When Sweetie Belle mysteriously disappears one afternoon, the Soviet Ronalds must track her down and find out what she's been up to. However, a certain child-loving bear has other plans for our favorite filly. Return of Pedo Bear. Episode 55: "PINGAS Power!" Summary: An old enemy of the Soviet Ronalds appears in RMDH and makes an peace offering to our heroes. Guest appearance by Dr. Robotnik. Episode 56: "Equestria Clown: Next Phase" Summary: Ronald and the gang enter an alternate dimmension where all the ponies are human! Episode 57: "Rockstar Ronald!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds form a band and compete in a Battle of the Bands against Colonel Sander's band. Episode 58: "Slender-Ronalds" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds decide to give Slender: The Arrival a try, but the soon find out that they are being stalked by a certain demonic lawyer. Guest appearance by Slenderman. Episode 59: "Bieber Bash" Summary: Octavia and Vinyl Scratch's records are replaced by Justin Bieber music, forcing Ronald to go out and stop the crappy singer. Guest appearance by Justin Bieber. Episode 60: "Ronald's Randomness" Summary: Ronald decides to create a Randomness-style video, featuring various clips from throughout RMDH. This is the season 3 finale. Season 4 Episode 61: "The Movie Madness Continues!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds get ready for another epic motion picture production! This coincides with the new movie. Episode 62: "Clown Trek" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds venture into deep space to search for some Happy Meals, with the Colonel in hot pursuit. This episode spoofs Star Trek and was dedicated to the late Leonard Nimoy. Episode 63: "Ronald McDonald Party 10" Summary: The latest entry in the Ronald McDonald Party series is released, and Ronald and company celebrate by avoiding Colonel Sanders in "Colonel Party". This episode is a parody of Mario Party 10 and tries to tie-in with the 10th entry in the series. Episode 64: "Enter the N64!" Summary: To commemorate nearly 20 years of the Nintendo 64 being around, Ronald and Yoshi decide to play a marathon of N64 titles. Episode 65: "Ponies in Peril" Summary: The brony version of Drew Pickles appears and kidnaps Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, and Twilight Sparkle, forcing the Soviet Ronalds to rescue their pony friends. Guest appearance by Brony Drew Pickles. Episode 66: "The Luck of the Irish!" Summary: St. Patrick's Day is upon RMDH, and a certain cereal-loving leprechaun wants to help our heroes celebrate it. This is the show's 5th holiday special and guest appearance by Lucky the Leprechaun from Lucky Charms. Episode 67: "Rise of Tirek" Summary: A chaotic centaur starts causing trouble in RMDH, and it's up to Ronald and company to stop him. 1st appearance of Tirek. Episode 68: "Pooh's Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds" Summary: When the Soviet Ronalds discover that they were in one of those atrocious "Pooh's Adventures" videos, they go and track down the source and beat it up with hamburgers. Guest apperance by Winnie the Pooh. Episode 69: "Barney Bunch Bum Bash!" Summary: In honor of the 10th anniversary of The Barney Bunch (coming in August), Ronald invites Drew Pickles and his swell batch of butt buddies for a swell celebration! Episode 70: "Weekend at Celestia's!" Summary: Ronald and the gang visit Princess Celestia in Canterlot for the weekend. Plenty of nonsense happens. Episode 71: "Psycho Filly" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds and Rarity film videos of Sweetie Belle acting crazy and destroying their possessions. This video parodies the Psycho Kid series by McJuggerNuggets. Episode 72: "SMG4 in RMDH" Summary: A very popular SM64 machinimist visits RMDH, and lotsa randomness occurs, from Shy Guy becoming addicted to toast, to DK guarding his treasure from intruders. Guest appearance by SuperMarioGlitchy4. Episode 73: "Ronald and Yoshi at the Yoshi's Island 2016 Ronolympic Games!" Summary: The Soviet Roanlds and the Soviet Yoshis join forces in another wacky Olympic-esque competition on Yoshi's Island! Return of Yoshi and the Soviet Yoshis. Episode 74: "A Very INSANE Easter!" Summary: It's Easter time in RMDH once again, as the Colonel challenges Ronald and company to an Easter egg hunting contest. Episode 75: "Going to see Godzilla vs Barney!" 'Summary: The Soviet Ronalds manage to obtain a copy of the uber-rare ''Godzilla vs Barney, and proceed to watch it. But they have to turn it off because Sweetie Belle was getting scared. Guest appearance by Godzilla. Episode 76: '''"Honey, I Shrunk the Soviet Ronalds" Summary: The Colonel steals one of Discord's power things, and uses it to shrink the Soviet Ronalds to the size of a McDonalds french fry! They must soon find a way to turn back to normal before they get underfoot (and literally!). This episode parodies Honey, I Shrunk the Kids!. Episode 77: "Celestia's Inside Story" 'Summary: Following the events after the last episode, the Soviet Ronalds return back to their normal size. But Ronald ends up missing and still small, and the Colonel forces Princess Celestia to swallow the poor clown! Now the Soviet Ronalds must rescue their leader and stop the Colonel before it's too late. Along the way, Ronald must solve wacky puzzles and fight strange creatures while inside of Celestia's stomach. This episode parodies ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Episode 78: '"Soviet Ronalds: The Musical" '''Summary: The Soviet Ronalds burst out into song and decide to do an INSANE musical! But the Colonel (as usual) tries to intervene. Episode 79: '"It's Over? Part 1" Summary: After getting into a huge argument over dinner reservations, Ronald and Celestia's relationship is soon under threat. Part 1 of the Season 4 finale. Episode 80: "It's Over? Part 2" Summary: The Colonel hears about Ronald and Celestia's fight, and plans to make sure they stay apart, just when they were starting to resolve their issue! can Ronald and Celestia get back together in time before the Colonel can do any damage? Part 2 of the Season 4 finale. Season 5 Episode 81: "The Resolution" Summary: Ronald and Celestia's relationship is now back to normal, and they intend to make sure it stays that way. However, an even bigger threat is on the way for our INSANE couple. Episode 82: "Revenge of Burger-Beard!" Summary: Wario's burgers are stolen by a pirate chef, so he teams up with DK to get them back. Guest appearance by Burger-Beard from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Episode 83: "Big INSANITY in Little Tokyo" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds head back to Japan one last time, where they get into many crazy shenanigans and witness the Kaiju fight each other! Godzilla returns again and brings his Kaiju friends as well and guest appearance by the cast of Lucky Star and Azumanga Daioh. Episode 84: "Minnesota Mayhem" Summary: A contractor based in Minnesota invites Ronald and the gang to the Midwestern State, and they end up getting into a lot of winter-themed antics! However, the Colonel has plans to make sure they miss their flight home. Episode 85: "Pedo Hunting" Summary: Pedobear returns to kidnap Sweetie Belle yet again, but this time is stopped by Ronald, Rarity, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Last appearance of Pedobear. Episode 86: "Spring Fever!" Summary: Spring finally arrives in RMDH, and our heroes want to celebrate by having a picnic on Grimace Island with Grimace's kin! Guest appearance by King GrimGrimAce and the rest of Grimace's kin. Episode 87: "Crime and FUN-ishment" Summary: A series of mysterious crimes has been occuring in RMDH, so Ronald teaches the Soviet Ronalds how to become cops! This episode parodies both Cops and Crime and Punishment. Episode 88: "Chest Fur" Summary: After the Soviet Ronalds accidently gets Silver the Hedgehog fired, he crashes in RMDH. It's now up to the Soviet Ronalds to try to get him his old job back - or he'll forever be a burden. However, a certain Colonel would go out of his way in order to make sure the Hedgehog stays unemployed. Guest appearance by Silver the Hedgehog. Episode 89: "Rust Season" Summary: Metal Mario is accidentally locked outside of the RMDH HQ during a thunderstorm, so now our friends must make sure he doesn't rust from all the rain. Episode 90: "Movie Madness: The Sequel" Summary: Tirek has returned to RMDH to enact his revenge on the Soviet Ronalds. This coinsides with the movie sequel. Episode 91: "3 Weirdos and a Filly" Summary: Ronald, Dedede, and Grimace get their hands full when the Colonel turns Celestia into the same age as Sweetie Belle! Episode 92: "Shy Guy Unmasked!" Summary: Shy Guy loses his mysterious mask, forcing him to wear a Happy Meal over his head. The Soviet Ronalds soon go and try to help him find his mask. Episode 93: "Tie Twister!" Summary: Donkey Kong loses his necktie one morning, forcing him to wear one of Sweetie Belle's scarves, which doesn't fit him that well. The Soviet Ronalds must go and find his necktie. Episode 94: "Happy Stand" Summary: Sweetie Belle wants to make money so she can get a Hyperchange Bumblebee toy (and maybe her Cutie Mark!), so she sets up a Happy Meal stand in RMDH. Episode 95: "No Tacos Today" Summary: Queen Chrysalis is annoyed because McDonalds doesn't serve any tacos, so she forces the Soviet Ronalds to find some. 1st appearance of Queen Chrysalis. Episode 96: "A Testicular Birthday!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds plan a massive celebration for Grimace's birthday. Episode 97: "Ronald McDonald's Stand: Part 1" Summary: Colonel Sanders enlist the help of some of the Soviet Ronalds' most nefarious enemies, including Tirek, SKODWARDE, and many others for an all out attack on Ronald McDonald Hell. Prt 1 of the series finale. Episode 98: "Ronald McDonald's Stand: Part 2" Summary: The Colonel and the other baddies manage to capture most of the Soviet Ronald members and their allies, forcing Ronald to make some hasty decisions. Part 2 of the series finale. Episode 99: "Ronald McDonald's Stand: Part 3" Summary: An epic showdown between Ronald and the Colonel ensures. Can Ronald stop the Colonel and the other bad guys before RMDH is no more? Part 3 of the series finale. Episode 100: "Victory!" Summary: Ronald manages to drive off the Colonel and the other villains, and rescue the remaining Soviet Ronalds and their allies. They soon throw an INSANE party and reflect on all the Insane times that happened throughout the series! This is the final episode of Soviet Ronalds Unchained. Tune in for the next exciting series: The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds! Category:TV Shows Category:List of Episodes Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel